


Dates

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a month after getting reacquainted with Sebastian in New York, Blaine decides it's time to ask Sebastian out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt friendly. This isn't really mentioned, but in this world I imagine Kurt and Blaine just never got back together and stayed friends instead, not that they ended up breaking off the engagement.

“Hey, beautiful,” greets a familiar, teasing voice as Blaine looks up from his laptop. He’s not as startled as he might be by Sebastian collapsing down into the seat across from him at the small table in the coffeeshop. Sebastian has run into Blaine here so often in the past few weeks that Blaine almost expects it by now.

What Blaine doesn’t expect is the feeling Sebastian’s greeting gives him. It’s just a teasing flirtation, but Blaine feels a rush of excitement at the words, anyway, tempered by a twinge of shame leftover from high school, when accepting Sebastian’s relentless flirting had felt like betraying Kurt. Things are different now. Kurt’s still a big part of Blaine’s life, but Sebastian is the closest thing Blaine has to a boyfriend. Blaine’s not naive enough to think that a few passionate makeout sessions, one of which happened while they were both drunk, means their relationship has an official title. He’s not even sure if dating Sebastian would work, but he thinks it’s worth a try. It’s been on his mind a lot lately, and he’s even planned out the perfect first date in his mind.

The proposition slips out before he can even give Sebastian a proper greeting, before Sebastian can start whining about the theater history class he just got out of or ask Blaine if he wants anything before heading up to order for himself.

Blaine blames all the caffeine.

“We should go out to eat,” is how it comes out.

Sebastian frowns, eyeing the remaining crumbs of the oversized blueberry muffin Blaine had devoured. “Um…”

“Not right this second,” Blaine snaps. “I mean later. Or another day. Maybe Friday, if you’re free.”

“We don’t really need to plan in advance for that. We always hang out on Fridays.”

It’s only the fourth Friday since they’ve become reacquainted, but it’s true nonetheless. “Well, I was thinking we could go someplace nicer than usual.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, still confused.

“I’m asking you on a date, Sebastian,” Blaine finally says, a little annoyed at having to spell it out.

“A date,” echoes Sebastian.

“Yes, a date, when two people go out together as a couple?” It’s nerve-wracking, waiting for Sebastian’s response, and Blaine can’t stop himself from rambling on, like if he talks forever, he can’t possibly be turned down. “I just think we should give it a try, you know? Because we spend a lot of time together and we have fun, and--”

Sebastian interrupts him. “What do you mean, give it a try? We’ve been on a ton of dates!”

Blaine frowns. “Uh… I mean dates with each other?”

“So do I,” replies Sebastian, rolling his eyes. “We see each other here three times a week, we always hang out on Friday nights, we went to Elliot’s party…”

“You think this is a date?” Blaine asks, gesturing between the two of them. “Us sitting here for a few minutes whenever we run into each other here?”

Sebastian’s looking at Blaine like he’s lost his mind. “We’re not ‘running into each other.’ I get out of class at 3:15 and you always come here in between your 1:30 class and your 4 o’clock class. It’s really the only chance we get to see each other during the week.”

“I... didn’t know you came here on purpose,” Blaine admits, embarrassed. Somehow, it had never occurred to Blaine that the timing of Sebastian’s visits was carefully planned. Sebastian’s not the only one being obtuse, it seems. “But you memorizing my schedule so you can stalk me doesn’t really make this a date, anyway..”

Sebastian huffs out a laugh. “Fiiiine, I’ll make reservations somewhere. If I’d have known you were going to be this high maintenance, I wouldn’t have started stalking you at all.”

“Hindsight is 20/20,” Blaine replies with a relieved grin. “Can I take care of the planning, though? I’ve got some ideas already.”

“Trust me, you doing all of the work is totally fine by me,” Sebastian says.

“Oh, don’t get used to it,” Blaine warns, feeling confident with the success of today and ready to take a risk. “You’re planning the next one.”


End file.
